vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou
Summary Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou '(ツェリードニヒ＝ホイコーロ, Tserīdonihi Hoikōro) is the Fourth Prince of the Kakin Empire, and the son of his father's first wife, Unma. He is also a benefactor of the Heil-Ly Family, one of the three great Mafia families in Kakin's underworld. He is currently in a succession war in which he has mastered Nen in a few days, recently awakening an ability which might cause him to win the war. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown Name: ' Prince Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou (ツェリードニヒ＝ホイコーロ, ''Tserīdonihi Hoikōro), Fourth Prince. '''Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: ' Male '''Age: ' Unknown, likely around 20. '''Classification: Fourth Prince of the Kakin Empire, Nen User |-|Prince= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Nen Manipulation (Specialist; proficient in all the 4 basic techniques and various advanced techniques, his Ren is noted to be especially sinister), Precognition (When he closes his eyes and enters Zetsu, Tserriednich can see 10 seconds into the future. No time passes when he receives the vision, and it is instant), Fate Manipulation and Alternate Future Display with Zetsu (The moment Tserriednich opens his eyes, an "illusion" of those 10 seconds he foresaw plays out for everybody. During this illusion that others are seeing, Tserriednich can act freely and is separate from the illusion. People will not see him act. He can change his actions and used this ability to subvert his death), Summoning (Tserriednich can summon a Guardian Spirit Beast and another Nen Beast created out of his Ren) |-|Guardian Spirit Beasts= Powers and Abilities: Body Control (It can stretch its neck several meters), Non-Corporeal (Likened to ghosts, Guardian Spirit Beasts have no true physical forms and are shaped by the host), Invisibility (All Guardian Spirit Beasts are invisible to the host and any non-Nen users), Intangibility (It can phase through walls), Curse Manipulation (Its ability is triggered if a victim lies to Tserriednich and a sore begins to spread where the barbed tongue pierced the victim. It has stated that the next time a victim lies to Tserriednich, they will "cease to exist as a human"), Sleep Manipulation (Upon issuing its first warning, the Spirit Beast puts the victim to sleep) Attack Potency: Unknown (He is a mighty Nen user who should be comparable to most of The Phantom Troupe in Nen capacity but has not demonstrated any feats so far) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High (Was able to do Nen training for hours without tiring) Range: Extended Melee Range, At least dozens of meters with Nen Abilities. Standard Equipment: A Guardian Spirit Beast and a Nen Beast. Intelligence: Genius. Tserriednich is extremely brilliant, as well as knowledgeable about many topics, ranging from science, philosophy, famous individuals to even football. According to Theta, his ability to consider multiple scenarios exceeds her own, and even when it comes to a field, he has only a basic knowledge of such as Nen. He is known to have astounding visualization and concentration abilities. A Nen genius of prodigious talent, he was able to exert minor control over the flow of his aura and pin down the basics of Gyo in less than one day. With this skill, he managed to gather enough aura around his hands to perform Water Divination, which revealed him as a Specialist. According to Theta, the manifestation of his aura during the test is indicative of an extremely sinister nature. Over the next few days, he managed to reach such proficiency in Ten and Ren that Theta had him perform advanced exercises. Weaknesses: Since his Guardian Spirit Beast is a parasitic-type ability, Tserriednich has no control over it and is unable to perceive it himself. The Guardian Spirits cannot physically attack each other and cannot directly attack a host of another one. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself, however, this weakness is circumvented by his Nen ability, as it is triggered by entering Zetsu. Keys: Prince | Nen Beasts Notable Attacks/Techniques: Parallel Future: When Tserriednich closes his eyes and activates Zetsu, he receives a vision, which he refers to as "Precognition" or "Dream" (予よ知ち夢む, Yochimu), of the next ten seconds. The image is instantaneous: no time passes in the present between its beginning and its end, which are signaled by a sound and a visual pattern akin to static on a television. If, after those first Ephemeral Ten Seconds (刹せつ那なの１０秒びょう, Setsuna no 10-byō), he does not open his eyes or rescind his Zetsu, time outside of his premonition resumes moving as usual. Still, he continues to see ten seconds into the future, the time in the vision and the real world unfolding in parallel, but the one in the premonition running ten seconds fast. In this state, Tserriednich can see and hear what passes in his vision while at the same time perceiving what occurs outside of it, and recovers his ability to move. After Tserriednich rescinds the "Precognition" part of the ability, a subsequent stage of the ability begins, and everyone who was shown in the vision except Tserriednich himself will perceive the next ten seconds unfold precisely as he predicted, even if Tserriednich used his foreknowledge to change his course of action. Nen Beasts: Tserriednich's Guardian Spirit Beast After shedding a drop of his blood inside the Seed Urn, Tserriednich received an "egg" from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a type of Nen beast, hatched to guard him. Since it is a parasitic type ability, he has no control over it; and due to one of its conditions, Tserriednich is also unable to perceive both his and other princes' Guardian Spirit Beasts despite being a Nen user. The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Gallery Trtetutert.png|Precognition Chap_387_-_Tserriednich's_Nen_ability_diagram.png|In depth explanation of Parallel Future Chap_384_-_Tserriednich's_Nen_beast.png|Nen Beast Tserriednich_Sacred_Beast.png|Guardian Nen Beast Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fate Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Geniuses Category:Longevity Users Category:Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Madness Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters